


I heard your voice through a photograph

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hunter!Thor, Vamp!Loki, with a side of angst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thor couldn’t say who he expected to be on the other side of the door, but he could definitely say who he didn’t expect to be the one to come knocking that evening."</p>
<p>(I had to write something that wasn't lighthearted and/or smutty... this is what happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard your voice through a photograph

Thor couldn’t say who he expected to be on the other side of the door, but he could definitely say who he didn’t expect to be the one to come knocking that evening.

“Hello,  _dearest brother_ ,” Loki looked paler, his face more gaunt than when he had ran away five years, it emphasized the already sharp features there and made the smile he wore more dark and menacing. “Well, do you plan to let me in or are you just going to gape at me all night?”

Thor shook his head, shaking the haze of shock away and moved to let Loki through the door. “No, of course not. Come in.”

Loki stepped in, looking around the small, sparsely lived in apartment Thor called home, sliding his fingertips over a mostly empty bookshelf, the shelf that held a picture of Thor and Loki as kids. Loki laughed softly as he picked up the picture, holding it in both hands, running his thumbs along the smooth black frame surrounding it. “Those were the good days weren’t they? To bad they were so short.” His grip tightened on the frame and Thor resisted the urge to step closer.

“Loki,” Thor began, but stopped when Loki set down the picture. Thor could see his jaw clench together tightly.

“How’s Odin?” Loki asked curtly.

“He died,” Loki finally looked at him at that, Thor continued softly, “about three years ago.”

Loki turned again, walking slowly, eyes roaming over the apartment. Thor followed, forcing himself to keep a safe distance from his brother.

“I can assume he died ‘ _on the job,_ ’ correct?” Loki stopped and turned, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. A smirk was on his lips that sent a spark of rage surging through Thor’s blood. 

Thor forced himself to ignore it, to  _stay calm_ , find out what he wants. “Yeah, he went on his own…”

“He was getting too old for it  _before_  I left. The fool,” Loki sneered.

Thor felt his blood rush and before he could think he was in Loki’s face, hand gripped tightly on the other man’s jaw and practically snarling. “I will not have you speak ill of  _our_  father after you tore apart our family.”

Loki laughed in his face. “Always quick to anger, Thor. It’s good to see that little has changed while I was gone.”

Thor let go of Loki with a noise close to a growl, stalking away to look out the window, watch the twilight sky get darker over the city through the cheap plastic blinds. “Why are you here?” Thor’s voice a deep rumble.

“To see my big brother of course.” Loki voice was light, almost jovial.

“I’ve looked for you for  _five years_.”

“And you couldn’t find me. That’s pretty bad for someone who calls himself a hunter.”

Thor clenched his fists tightly. “Why are you here now?”

Loki shrugged, “I have my reasons.”

“And what might they be, dear little brother,” Thor said through tightly gritted teeth.

“I think I’ll keep those to myself. At least for now.” Thor spun as he heard the soft footsteps come up behind him. Loki was just inches away from him, cocky grin on his face. Thor finally noticed it, the difference in his eyes, an eerie brightness to them that he couldn’t believe he could miss. “So how’s the family business going for you?”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring his brother. “It goes.”

“So enthusiastic! I’m  _so_  sorry to be missing out on that,” Loki spat.

“It would be better if I had my brother along.”

Loki laughed, turning away and circling the small dinner table, running his fingers over the old, scratched up wood. “Ahh, yes, just like daddy planned for us. Be his little pawns for his revenge scheme. He was an old fool and you are a sentimental fool. Thanks, but no thanks.” 

“What are you then?” Thor snapped.

“ _I_  am a fool who wised up and took control of my own life.” 

Thor nodded. “You did, didn’t you? You look in control. Tell me, what have the past five years been like for you?”

Loki’s smirk turned into a feral grin. “They’ve been the best five years of my life.”

“Life,” Thor huffed.

“Lets not get technical here… What gave me away?” His fingers traced the design carved in the back of one of the old, wooden chairs.

“Your eyes.”

“I’m slightly impressed, brother. I thought your brotherly love might get in the way of believing what was right before you.”

“I’m glad you’re impressed. Now, why are you here?”

“You know there’s a pretty price on that big, blond head of yours.” Loki sat on the table, crossing his legs at the ankles.

“And you’re hungry.”

Loki huffed a laugh, “ _I’m_  not the one you should be worrying bout right now.”

“You know me, the sentimental fool. I can’t help myself, you’ll always be my little brother.” Loki rolled his eyes. Thor walked towards him, stopping when he pulled out his pocket knife and Loki flinched. He nicked the underside of his arm, a drip of blood pooling up instantly. He watched as Loki nostrils flared, his eyes growing brighter instantly, the black pupils narrowing to pinpoints. “So in control now.”

Loki’s eyes bore into his. “I already have reason enough to kill you, Thor. Mocking me won’t help.” 

“You’re sick Loki, they’ve twisted your mind and made you into a monster!”

Loki suddenly had Thor pinned to the wall, a cold hand on hand his neck, squeezing just enough to make Thor’s heart beat faster. “Do not speak like you know my mind. You haven’t known that for a long, long time.”

“And whose fault would that be?” Thor’s voice sounded strained.

“Yours,” Loki whispered. “All yours.”

Thor shoved Loki away. “Mine? I tried, Loki. I tried like hell. I tried to help you, to protect you. I tried to find you.  _You_  didn’t let me.”

“You tried to keep me! Tried to make me into you! You and dad only ever wanted wanted me to be another hunter!” Loki shouted, sharp fangs jutting from his teeth. 

Thor held back the shiver at the sight. “I just wanted you to be my brother.”

Loki walked up to the window Thor had been standing at before, pushing the blinds down to look out at the city. His voice was solemn. ”You should’ve known long ago we’d never get what we really wanted.”

Thor turned, watching Loki’s back. “What did you want?”

“To be normal.”

“That… That is not normal.”

Loki took a deep breathe, letting it out through his nose. “I tried for awhile. I couldn’t be normal though, when all I could see was the monsters.”

“So you became one.”

“If you can’t beat them, join them.” Loki turned and faced Thor again, giving him a shrug. “And they made a better offer.”

“Better offer.” Thor’s voice was quiet, disbelieving. 

“I’d offer the same to you, but I know with your big hero complex you’d refuse. Not that you’d be particularly welcomed in the community, seeing how many of us you’ve murdered.”

“A small number compared to theirs.” 

“It’s quality, not quantity.”

“The people they kill have friends and family, Loki, you know this.”

“They’d die anyways, what does it really matter if it’s a bit sooner?”

“It matters to them!” Thor felt his anger surge again, as he watched the shade of his brother smile at him. “It mattered to us!”

“It matters not, at least, not to me anymore.” Loki replied coolly, eyes darting to the dried blood on Thor’s arm. “Your blood must be boiling right now.”

“That is all you want now, isn’t it? Nothing else matters unless you can sate your hunger,” Thor’s voice was a mix of anger and sadness.

“More or less.”

Thor held out his cut arm again, speaking through clenched teeth, “then come and be the monster you are. Kill your brother and make your other monsters happy.”

Loki lunged, nearly sinking his teeth into Thor’s arm before being thrown into the back of the couch, a sickening crunch coming from his spine and knocking the wind from him. He hissed as he stood back up, Thor was positioned to fight. He grinned and lunged again, slamming Thor into the wall and making it crack. He pulled Thor’s head to the side by the hair, exposing his neck and pulsing jugular. He was nearly biting into him when Thor’s knee met his groin painfully hard, knocking him back.

Thor leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath before Loki could attack again. Loki recovered quickly though, Thor was just barely able to stop him with his arm. Loki dug his longer, sharper into the skin of his arm and neck, his eyes wild and glowing almost red. Thor wouldn’t be able to fight him much longer, he had to act fast. Loki pushed closer, focused solely on Thor’s neck, not noticing him reaching behind his back and pulling out something hidden in his belt.

The stake was just long enough for him to keep a good hold of and reach it’s destination. It’s point long and sharp. He hid it in his belt before answering the door. Always be ready, his father had told them. Thor was surprised Loki hadn’t found it and taken it.

Years of learned behavior took over at that point, knowing exactly where to strike and how hard. Between the ribs, angled up, use as much force as you can, don’t stop until your hand hits their body. A shrill shriek filled the small apartment, the hands holding him loosened. Loki’s eyes began to lose their glow and his fangs retracted. Loki panted, looking down at his bleeding chest and Thor’s hand. He looked back up at Thor, eyes wide and brimming with tears. 

Thor wrapped his free arm around Loki’s sagging body, holding him up as his eyes lost their glow completely, becoming the eyes he once knew, his brother’s eyes. Thor could feel a hot tear fall down his cheek. 

Thor’s voice shook, “you really were right about us not getting what we wanted, brother…”

Thor twisted the stake and Loki gasped before slumping in Thor’s arms.

“…I wish you weren’t.” 


End file.
